Helena Campbell
Character: '''Helena Campbell (OU) '''Series/Fandom: MirrorMask (Movie) Original or Alternate: Original Age: 19 as of 2009 Gender: Female Species: Human Sexuality: Heterosexual Appearance: '''Helena is about 5'4” with short, straight brown hair with the occasional purple or red highlight when in the right kind of lighting. She is thin but not petite, with moderately even skin tone between light and tan. Her eyes are a dark shade of hazel that rest above a soft round nose and full lips. She has long legs for her height but not noticeably so and she, more often than not, wears blue jeans and a t-shirt and is not very akin to dresses or skirts. She also has a soft but noticeable English accent that becomes heavier when she is angry. '''Personality: Helena is a dramatic, self-entertaining, stubborn, moderately spoiled and very artsy sort of person. She can be extremely emotional if that situation calls for it but her stubborn personality to have it her way in serious matters comes through the emotional and leads her to be a sort of logical and hopeful kind of person. She can be incredibly kind and is most of the time, except when dealing with enemies of the sort, in which case her stubborn sense of reasoning shows through and her sharp tongue, though sometimes tangled with itself, can easily get her point across accurately. She is very opinionated and has no problem sharing her opinions with others. As a matter of fact getting her to hold her tongue over certain matters is very hard to do. She does not drink nor smoke, as a matter of fact she has a great aversion to both. She loves drawing, mostly ink sketches that she places on her wall for decoration, and is very certain of her moral beliefs to do what is good when the situation is right, though sometimes she can be overcome with emotional distress and forget what exactly good is, though it will always shine through in some way. Abilities/Strengths: Outside of being an artist and juggler in her family's circus Helena has a mix of abilities and strengths. Her constants when it comes to her personality is the need to help others and be helped. She has a generally kind hearted spirit about her that allows her to make friends quickly and her honesty, in some respects, can be her greatest strength. She's the kind of person that makes up for what she doesn't have with the things she can be capable of doing should a situation call for her to act or do something that would otherwise be contrary to what people would expect from her. The element of surprise is one of her greatest allies. Also, as an artist she is constantly drawing. A year ago she discovered that her drawings had come together to create a small world, constructed of the animals, people, and cities she herself had drawn. What she draws does exist in its own world in kind of the opposite dimension from which she lives. More often than not, when she is there she runs into people who she knows in her own world though they don't know her and she does not really recognize them. Helena has only been to this world once before, but she does know that if she goes into that world, The Princess, the evil form of herself in her drawn world, takes Helena's place in the real world. Abilities Update: '''Helena, through her time spent in Econtra has discovered that when "The Universe" thinks that Helena is in danger it picks up Helena from where she is and sends her to Nodlon (what she now calls the world she unintentionally created). The Princess then comes to stay in her place until Helena finds her way back to the real world via finding the Princess of Light and The Charm in Nodlon. '''Weaknesses: Helena can be very emotional. She realizes that this weakness can get her into trouble but as the years go by she tries harder and harder to make sure that her emotions do not get her into the kind of trouble it has gotten her in before. Emotional reactions stemmed from selfish intent is generally what gets her into trouble. Also her naivette about the world around her and outside of her specifically often gets her into trouble, a problem she is working on fixing as well. Helena is also very trusting. Where some would see this as a strength it has gotten her into really terrible binds in the past but more often than not is a help more than a hinderance. It does, however, have its downfalls. Other Noteable Ability Concerning The Princess: The Princess is made of shadow matter. When she is cut she bleeds red blood like everyone else, but her weapon of choice is the matter in which she is made. She spits up her shadow matter and whatever it touches immediately dies turning into hardened ash. If it's touched when still wet or recently spat up it can spread. If touched when dried it just falls to ash to the ground. The Princess does have the ability to control in which direction it flows and who its targets will be. She controls it even after it has left her body. Notable Possessions: Other than Helena's artwork and what she keeps in her room she has no notable possessions that she carries on her. She is very good at improvising with the things that surround her at the given time she may need something and often falls into good luck when a situation arrives that she needs something and does not immediately have it on her. History: Helena has grown up with the kind of life that other children dream about. Helena's parents own and run a circus which she has been a part of all of her life. While she dreamed of running away from the circus other kids were dreaming about running away to the circus. One day Helena gets into a fight with her mother where she declares that all she wants is a real life. Her mother tells her that she doesn't think Helena could handle real life and how one day Helena might be the death of her because of all her selfish ungratefulness. Helena replies that she wished she was the death of her. Helena's mother collapsed that night and was run to the hospital where her mother was kept for several days in preparation for surgery. It was the night that Helena found out her mother had to have surgery that she worried the most and when she went to bed at night her mind was full of nightmarish doubts. When she awoke in the middle of the night Helena was no longer in her world. She ran into a man named Valentine who would stay with her for the rest of her adventure. She came to notice that she was in the world she had drawn, which was pasted, taped, and glued to her bedroom wall. In what she imagined was a dream, she discovered that there was a Queen of Light that was unconscious and could not wake up because the Princess of Shadow had stolen the Queen's charm and no one could find her. So Helena decided to wake the Queen of Light, aka The White Queen, and find the Charm. Helena and Valentine, after much fighting, agreeing, searching, running, deceiving and screaming discovered that the Princess of Shadow had taken the Mirrormask (the Charm) and had used it to switch worlds with Helena because she too wanted a “real life”. It was with the use of windows that Helena had drawn in her pictures that would allow the use of the Mirrormask in order to switch worlds but the evil Helena, as it were, was destroying the images that Helena had drawn and was therefore destroying the world in which Helena was trapped. The Queen of Shadow, at this point, was chasing Helena because she believed that Helena was her daughter (whether she really was or not the Queen of Shadow didn't really care). So, finally, after finding the Mirrormask in Evil Helena's room, escaping from the Queen of Shadow, and finding the one last window that was left in the world, Helena returned to her world. She awoke the very next day in real time in her world, found that her mother's surgery had gone well, and found that she really did enjoy juggling in the circus with her family. As it were, everything was set to right, all mothers and daughters reunited, both worlds made whole and when Valentine's duplicate in the real world came to apply at Helena's family circus, everyone lived, or so they hoped, happily ever after. History Update: '''as how Helena's history grows as she is played I have decided to add on the particulars that I myself have discovered whilst playing her. I do not consider these following details as AU, merely a continuation of the OU that she comes from, just merely after the fact since she has been pulled from a short while after she had returned home and met Valentine in the real world. It has now been three years since Helena's adventure in real time. She is still very much Helena but has become smarter, less selfish, and more tenderhearted. She still exhibits moments of childish behavior but it cannot be helped. As for what has gone on in those three years it is difficult to say. However, it should be noted, that due to at least one adventure Helena has come to find that when in moments of great change, traumatic events, or events that could potentially harm/kill her, "The Universe" takes Helena away to her own world that she has created to keep her safe. It's like her own fail safe. She defaults to that place when she fears great danger. She does not yet realize that it is her own self that has found a way of getting to that place without the Mirrormask or any charm, because, in theory, she is the charm. It is at these times that The Princess appears to do what she pleases in her absence. However, these swapings cannot take place if Helena has not drawn anything. Her world must exist on paper before she can ever go there. She has also decided that if she is going to continue to draw this place, it needs a name. Though each city is already named she felt that the World itself needed one. It is Nodnol. London backwards. Since The Princess also now exists more so than anyone would like her to it would be wise that I should explain how she has also grown in three years. She has become much smarter. Her selfishness has grown to imeasureable heights and the three years she has spent under the tutelage of her mother has taught her many things. She is become the very epitome of evil. As Helena has become more good so she too has become more wicked. She was already smart but now she is even calculating and far more cold that should be possible. She has had three years to think to herself, to plot all sorts of things against her mother, her world, Helena. So she bides her time, festers within her own thoughts, and each moment she is released into the world, well... That's her play time. Also, it has become apparent to even The Princess that Helena is the one who created her world and therefore created her. Every person in that world a copied image of someone in Helena's world. They are drawn similar and given similar qualities, but they are not completely that same person. They are, instead, as their reflections in a mirror. The Princess resents the fact that her creator is some twit and Helena resents the fact that The Princess was of her own making... everything in Helena that was wicked and selfish brought into one being... but Helena is determined and will not quit her art. '''What She Brings With Her: Helena brings with her a large portion of London that encompasses, the apartment building where she used to live when she wasn't traveling with her family circus, a nearby park, cemetery, hospital, etc. It spans a good half of London.